


Damn Batman

by iamfrenchy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, Fame, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nightwing!Stiles, Spiderman!Stiles, Superman!Derek, Supportive Scott, TikTok, alternative universe, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfrenchy/pseuds/iamfrenchy
Summary: When Stiles cosplays as Spiderman on TikTok and becomes famous and attracts a very attractive Superman that wants to be more.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 209





	Damn Batman

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wanted this and I thought why not, maybe one of you would like it too?

Stiles looked around his room, the light was shining brightly from the window that overlooked their garden. He knew he was home alone and that he wouldn’t be disturbed as he set up his phone on the ring light stand that he hid in his closet. He didn’t really want to explain to his dad what he was doing, John Stilinski had this perpetual frown on his face when Stiles talked, he always seemed worried. Not disappointed but maybe exasperated at his son and the trouble he was getting himself into.

Not that Stiles was doing anything wrong. Not at all. He just didn’t want to explain to his dad that he had over a million followers on an app that his dad didn’t even know existed, and the reason that he had such a big following was because he was the app’s unofficial Spiderman.

It didn’t happen on purpose. He didn’t ever plan to have TikTok be a thing. He downloaded the damn app to just look through some funny videos that Scott kept sending him. The Spiderman suit was a Halloween costume from a year ago that he was wondering if he could get away with wearing it again, he was trying it on while watching a compilation video and saw a guy cosplaying as Captain America and he seemed to be having fun.

He didn’t even think twice when he set up his phone on the windowsill, he had scrolled through some sounds and found a stammering Tom Holland one that he knew by heart because he was actually a nerd when he was honest with himself. He did the clip a few times, trying to get used to acting and lip synching, he wasn’t actually used to doing anything close to it. He wasn’t the standing on a stage type, sure, he was an extrovert and he liked talking to people but that didn’t mean that he was actually a big fan of having all of the attention on him.

The video went semi-viral, with almost five hundred thousand views and three hundred thousand likes, he didn’t think it would ever be a thing. Scott had laughed when he showed him the video but he kind of stopped when he saw the statistics on the short thirty second clip.

“Are you going to do more?” Scott enquired, his eyes big as he handed back the phone, Stiles looked down at the thirty thousand new followers that he had. He shrugged, the Spiderman suit was strewn over the computer chair across the room and Stiles supposed it could be fun.

“Do you think I should?” He turned to his best friend, Scott was always the optimistic one between the two of them, the braver one when putting himself out there in situations like this.

“Yes, why not?” With Scott on board he shrugged and that was the start of his TikTok career. That was four months ago. In the time that he had done the first video, he had saved up some money and bought a better quality suit for him to wear, well he had a few now. He didn’t get to make a lot of videos when he was busy at college between majoring in forensic sciences and a weekend job, he didn’t always get the time to make the best quality videos he wanted to.

“Just quit your job, you’re making more by posting videos than what you’re making at that shithole” Scott pointed out after Stiles dropped onto the bed in their shared one bedroom apartment, he had heaved a hard sigh when Scott asked how his day had been.

“I can’t quit my steady income job, TikTok isn’t always going to be there” It was a miracle that Scott could hear him with his head against the mattress. Scott nudged him so that his head turned to the side and Stiles could breathe a little easier.

“No, not at all, the almost two million people on TikTok and eight hundred thousand on Instagram are going to disappear overnight, you’re right” Stiles narrowed his eyes at Scott.

“I’m supposed to be the sarcastic one, you’re the puppy.” Scott rolled his eyes at him and Stiles sighed, he was right, when he did lives he got more money in gifts than what he did working four weekend shifts. If he stuck to making TikTok a bigger focus, he could probably make it a bigger deal than what it already was.

“I hate it when you’re right” Scott chuckled but got up, Stiles could hear him rummaging through the kitchen before appearing with coffee for Stiles, who took the cup gratefully.

“Have you been on the app today?” Scott asked when Stiles was caffeinated enough to handle the rest of the night, he still had a paper he needed to work on before he could go to bed so that he could make more videos tomorrow to hold him over for the week of classes.

“Not really, I checked some stuff this morning but nothing really, why?” He pulled out his iPhone and opened the app, he was bombarded with a string of notifications. He tapped on it, the video he had posted that morning had done pretty well if he had to say to himself, he had posted a clip of him in his suit lip synching to a funny piece of dialogue of Peter talking to Deadpool. He didn’t think it was quite up to standard when he looked at the rest of his videos but it seemed that people quite liked it.

“Hey, look at this duet” Scott handed his phone over to him and Stiles played the video that he had on his screen. It was a more emotional video that Stiles had made of Stiles arguing with Tony Stark in Homecoming. The guy that duetted him wasn’t in full cosplay, just had on the Tony Stark glasses and suit, it didn’t seem to be his main cosplay if he had to be honest, but it was good. It had a few thousand views but it was just posted a few hours ago. Stiles forwarded the link to himself and handed Scott his phone back.

“He has some cool cosplays but his Superman is amazing” Scott elaborated as Stiles tapped at his phone. HaleStorm had almost five hundred thousand followers and he only followed a hand full of people, ten to be exact, Stiles was one of them, he thought to himself quite proudly. He tapped on the most recent Superman video where he was dressed as Clark Kent, he did nerdy quite well. Stiles found himself going through quite a few of his videos, saving some that he would like to duet. He had liked the duet that Hale had made of them and then commented on the post.

\--

Sundays were cosplay days in the apartment. He was thankful for Scott who always helped with shooting some of the more ridiculous videos that Stiles had thought of through the week.

“Are you going to do a duet with Superman?” Scott asked and Stiles shrugged. He didn’t think he could do any with Hale, he didn’t actually do other cosplays than Spidey.

“I don’t know what I could duet as, Spidey isn’t a DC character so it would be hard to get a fit” He shrugged and Scott nodded, he helped him set up before he disappeared into the room, probably to work on some projects he had due.

“I think I found one” Scott appeared a little while later, Stiles was busy trying to learn some ridiculous dance that he wanted to do, the dancing Spidey ones were quite a hit when he posted them, Renegade was quite the dance trend to try though.

“Yeah?” Stiles stopped the music and Scott handed him the phone. It was another Clark Kent video, it wasn’t even old, maybe a few days. It was just him doing some transitions from Clark to Superman and then back.

“Yeah, I could do a Peter Parker one. Thanks Scotty” He ruffled his friends hair and they started to rummage through Stiles’ cupboard to find a Peter Parker-esque outfit, the glasses that Scott added to the pile only earned him a raised eyebrow but he didn’t say anything.

They did the duet as best they could, laughing as Stiles quick changed between the outfits to get it done as quickly as possible so that he could go back to learning that dance. It ended up looking amazing, he posted it after they watched it a few times. He tried not to question why he was nervous about what Hale would think of the duet.

That night he was glad the light was switched off as he smiled at the comment on the video. It wasn’t supposed to be a big deal, it wasn’t even a long comment.

 **HaleStorm** : Look at my favorite Spidey go. Yes Peter Parker!

Stiles tried to not think too hard about it as he tapped on the profile, Hale had posted a new video, teasing a new cosplay, Batman it would seem from the brooding scene and dark lighting. Stiles thought about it for a while and then found himself on his normal cosplay site, tapping in the cosplay that he think he would be able to pull off. Nightwing was a close second as his favourite superhero, he lover the ex-Robin quite fondly. He ordered his size without a second thought and then paid a little extra to have it delivered by Wednesday.

He teased the new cosplay with a teaser on his Instagram page and then locked his phone, ready to go to bed and not think about a certain Superman with a charming smile that had bunny teeth and some stubble that always seemed to be there.

\--

Stiles had never tried on a suit so quickly when he came back after classes Wednesday afternoon, Scott had sent him a message to inform him that his package had arrived and he had been very excited to see what it looked like.

He looked over the lines of the suit in the mirror, tugging at certain parts to get them to sit perfectly. He wasn’t really bulky enough to be Nightwing, Dick Grayson was always a really bulky guy so he knew he didn’t fit all of the criteria but he did think he ticked enough of the boxes to be allowed to cosplay him. He ruffled his hair and then put on the mask that they supplied with the suit, Scott came through the door, looking him up and down before snorting.

“Yeah, take the mask off, you look like a douche” Scott laughed and Stiles threw him with the mask, he did agree with him so that was fine. He turned to face Scott and held his arms out as if asking him what he thought. Scott looked him over once before nodding, giving him a thumbs up.

“Expanding on the brand, I like it. The suit looks good, did they come with –“ Scott cut himself off as he took the Escrima Sticks, they were glorified batons as the moment but he thought they would do the job, they even clicked together to make the staff and he liked that more than he should.

The rest of the night was spent looking through sounds to do, they had lined up a few and Stiles had been doing them for quite a while, almost done when Scott showed him the new Hale video. It was a clip of Batman talking to Dick Grayson and Scott lifted his eyebrow at him.

“Do you think he did that just to see if you would duet it?” Scott asked and Stiles wondered the same thing, he had teased the new cosplay but he didn’t think he was on Hale’s radar in that way.

“Well if he did then I would just have to duet it, wouldn’t I?” Stiles got to duetting the new video, he would post it later not to make it too obvious that they were checking up on his videos.

\--

It seemed that Hale had started to make videos to see if Stiles would duet them, Stiles didn’t like to back off from a challenge so he had been duetting most of them when he could. He wasn’t proud to admit that he sometimes changed into the Nightwing suit just to duet a video before he went back to his Spidey suit.

The doing TikTok thing more full time thing was going well, he had reached two million followers a few weeks after quitting his weekend job. He didn’t have the heart to tell his dad yet but that was a bridge he would cross when he got to it. The more pressing matter had become the comments on his videos, Stiles had noticed that the duet videos were getting quite popular, almost having double the views than his normal videos and that was saying something. He read through the newest duet’s comments, almost blushing at all of them saying mostly the same thing: he and Hale would be the cutest couple. Nightwing and Batman had shifted to Spidey and Deadpool, that had been interesting to say the least cause Deadpool strictly did sounds that had Deadpool flirting with Spidey. He did quite enjoy making those.

What he didn’t expect was the direct message on Instagram a month into their TikTok duetting war. The message had come from a Derek Hale and he didn’t even think twice about the name but the Hale part did intrigue him enough to open the message.

 **Derek** : Hi Spidey, Deadpool here

Stiles had tapped on the profile and it was HaleStorm, in all of his Superman glory. He smiled as he tapped his reply.

 **Stiles** : Deadpool! Superman! Batman! Hi!

That had been the start of a thing that Stiles didn’t know what to call. He thought of them as friends but then again, he didn’t think friends complimented each other like they did or flirted with each other like they did. Stiles was flirty by nature, especially when he was comfortable with someone and he and Derek had gotten quite comfortable with each other. They had taken to actually discussing the cosplays they were going to do, how they could make them interact with each other. He spent hours on end talking to Derek on Instagram, which later shifted to Messenger and one night it had shifted to FaceTime as Stiles had been too busy to type out his replies because he was multitasking. The FaceTime conversations started happening every night, Derek had become this fixture in his daily schedule, Scott even waved to Derek as he passed by the screen, they even talked when Stiles was busy changing or whatever.

“Did you get the invite to Comic Con?” Derek asked one night and Stiles nodded, he shuffled through his post to pull out the letter he had received that had two weekend passes to San Diego Comic Con, he had been saving them to show them to Scott, who would lose his shit to be able to go.

“Yeah, you?” Derek held up his own envelope and Stiles felt his heart clench, he didn’t want to think of the reason why it would do something like that. Derek then started to talk about how they could see each other finally. His voice had taken this soft tone of voice and Stiles wanted to just lay down and listen to Derek talk the whole day, not that he could, he was busy with his own Post Grad in English and Spanish. Derek, who spoke softly about his classes and what he liked about the book that they were doing now, ranting to Stiles about the people in his classes that he didn’t think should be there and how could they have ever gotten this far? Stiles had tried so hard not to fall for Derek, to not like him the way that he was liking him now. Stiles had tried to ignore the clench in his stomach and heart when Derek would say goodnight to him or the good morning text he would get the next morning without fault.

“Are you going to cosplay at Comic Con?” Derek asked and Stiles nodded, he was invited to be there as a creator but he was famous for cosplaying as Spidey and well now as Nightwing but he and Spidey were the originals.

“Yeah, I was thinking of going as Spidey on Friday and Saturday and then doing Nightwing on Sunday, you?”

“Friday Deadpool, Saturday Superman and Sunday Batman” Derek explained and Stiles nodded, he should be able to do another cosplay but he never got around to that and Comic Con was in a few weeks and he didn’t want to get started on a new cosplay so close to the event. He had perfected his suits that he had, he had improved on the Escrima Sticks for his Nightwing cosplay and his Spidey suit looked like the real deal at this point so that wasn’t changing.

\--

Stiles stood nervously at the doors of the Main Hall of Comic Con, he had been looking around nervously around him and Scott laughed at him.

“Would you relax please?” Scott tapped him on the shoulder and Stiles nodded, he didn’t know why he was nervous but he was still so nervous to see Derek in person now. Stiles played with the mask he was holding, he never wore the thing but it was a nervous tick by now. He would be less nervous if people didn’t come up to him every few minutes to ask for a picture, he did smile for everyone and he was nice to everyone, even to the Deadpool’s that turned out to not be Derek.

He was busy with a photo with a small girl that was cosplaying MJ, when he saw Derek walking up to them, he was broader in person, his shoulders wide and muscular, his walk determined. He was followed by a girl in a Negasonic cosplay, that had to be Cora, his sister. Derek had spotted Stiles before he had spotted Derek and when they made eyecontact he broke into a cheek splitting smile. He said his goodbyes to the people around him and then walked to meet Derek in the middle and the hug they shared felt like he had come home. It must have been weird too see them in such an embrace but he didn’t think it was too weird being wrapped in the arms of someone he cared about that much.

Derek had pulled him in for such a tight hug he didn’t think he would be able to break free so he waited for Derek to pull back to smile at him and he momentarily got lost in his eyes. Derek had a the most captivating green eyes Stiles had ever seen, they shifted with the light and he didn’t think he would ever be able to capture every single shade that they were. Derek had watched Stiles too and then just smiled.

“You’re a real person, look at you” Stiles laughed and that was it, he new at that moment that he didn’t really think of Derek as a friend, he was far too gone for that to be a thing any more. He wanted to be way more than just friends with Derek and he had so hoped that Derek felt the same way.

The weekend was so full of fun and hilarious moments, filled with laughter and amazing videos, he would have almost every moment documented. Derek and Stiles had ended with rooms right next to each other in the hotel where they were staying, which led to very late nights of laughing and watching movies. If he fell asleep on Derek a few times, he didn’t seem to mind because he woke up wrapped in Derek’s arms every single time. The Sunday he came out of his room in his Nightwing suit, ready for the day, Derek was stood at his own door, fixing his own suit before he turned up his gaze to smile at Stiles and Stiles groaned.

“Fuck you’re cute” He didn’t mean to say that out loud, he had tried to keep comments like that to himself because he didn’t really know if Derek would feel the same way. Derek’s eyebrow lifted in surprise at the compliment, his smile shifted to a bit of a smirk and he stepped closer to Stiles.

“Cute? Am I cute?” He asked with a teasing tone and Stiles wanted to run back to the safety of his room but he was here now, he had to face the music.

“Hot, cute, amazing, wonderful, fucking handsome as hell. Choose one, they all apply” Stiles wasn’t brave like this, he never was but he didn’t think he could take the comments back now, they were out there and by the way that Derek was looking at him, it seemed to be pleasing him. Derek took a step closer and he was in Stiles’ space, he took another and then he had his hand on Stiles’ waist and Stiles had a hard time breathing.

“I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” Stiles stupidly nodded and Derek pressed their lips together in the softest embraces, Stiles instinctively reacted by placing his hands on top of Derek’s shoulders and pulling him closer to him, Derek’s arms wrapping around him. He pulled away when he didn’t have any oxygen left. Derek smiled at him and he couldn’t help but be very thankful for the app and that stupid Spiderman suit he wore for Halloween when he was a freshman in college.

“Damn Batman” Stiles groaned when Derek had pushed another kiss to his lips and Derek laughed, pulling back and smiling at Stiles, the green in his eyes were softer than before.

“I’ve wanted to do that since the first time I saw you in that Spidey suit months ago”

“Ditto, Superman”


End file.
